Waiting
by LilyHellsing
Summary: A few memories of Charles and Magneto. It's basically a romantic sad drabble or whatever. Review please!


"Charles, are you sure about this girl? I'm not sure I completely trust her…stability on her powers." A very young Erik Lehnsherr murmured his concern as the objects in the great mansion, once again, shook from a red head's nightmare.

It was the second week since they brought this powerful child into their school and almost every night would something fall or break thanks to her nightmares. Xavier yawned, whether it was from lack of sleep or annoyance Erik did not know, and turned to him. He wrapped an arm around his lover and stared into his eyes, asking permission to talk in his mind.

Sometimes Erik realized how human Xavier could be, how lazy that is. Charles Xavier was not always the gentleman people saw when he walked in. There were times when, although everyone believed him to be the "Great Peacemaker", he broke down emotionally and just lost control. Erik had seen that site many times before and was always there to comfort him.

The students in their academy knew of their loving relationship but some students, like young Scott, found it disgusting. When Cyclops found out, he started talking about how it was sinful…but afterwards he never expressed his true opinion again.

"_Dear Erik, Jean is young and new at controlling her powers. Of course everything's going to shiver when she dreams of the boogey-man."_ Charles's telepathic voice held humor in it.

Magneto snorted aloud and thought bitterly, _"How in the world you manage to find it funny at two in the morning is beyond me Charles! Can't you do anything to stop her from causing a man-made…in this case, __woman-made__ earthquake?" _This just made Charles laugh aloud and fall into a dead slumber. Magneto rolled his eyes affectionately at his lover and smiled.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Charles grinned with a devilish look. Erik blinked and looked around.

"We're at a school dance for our students; do you think it's wise?" He questioned but still took his lovers hand. They slowly began to spin and sway as teenage Storm placed some slow music on.

"I think the kids wouldn't mind." Xavier murmured softly, resting his head on Magneto's shoulder. He grinned at that. As they spun around the room with light feet, he rested his hand on Xavier's hip.

Jean, seventeen and in control of her powers, smiled at this and looked over at Scott. His expression was blank although his thoughts were negative about the dancing couple. Trying to take his mind off of it, Jean asked him to dance.

Erik chuckled deeply, "Looks like young religious Scott has found a girl." Xavier blinked, clearly confused, and looked near them, seeing the figures of a red head and red eyed student dance slowly.

Charles smiled, "So it would seem…"

* * *

"Happy Valentine's day, Charles." Erik whispered ever so softly, throwing the door open for his lover to see. They were in the mountains for the weekend. The cabin held a fire lit in the fireplace, a small table a few from it which was covered in a classy dinner and chocolates. They sat on the fuzzy rug and ate while talking.

Charles looked at the chocolates, which had melted from the intense heat of the fire, and grinned. He crushed Magneto's lips to his while laying on him, grabbing the melted chocolate. "Three guesses of what desert will be like…"

* * *

Sitting in a wheel chair, he found himself staring outside, longing to run again. He was into his fifties but his appearance made it look like he was older. It had been ten years to the very day that he was stuck in this cursed chair…that he and Erik broke up.

As Charles watched his students play in the hills and trees, he noticed a dark cloud appear. "Storm?" He wondered aloud. However, as soon as he planned to move, his chair was shoved against the wall.

"Magneto…" His voice was just above a whisper. In flew a caped man, a smug smirk on his lips.

Erik walked over to him and smiled at Xavier's frustrated attempts to move. "Calm down Charles, I can serve myself tea." With that, he sat down and, with a flick of his wrist, had Xavier's wheelchair next to him.

He sipped tea, watching his old lover wearily. There was a hint of sorrow and regret in his blue eyes but Magneto quickly hid it. Charles had seen it for a second but knew what he was thinking.

"Why do you come here every year?" Xavier found himself ask softly.

Erik chuckled, "You ask me that every year."

Charles frowned, "And every year you avoid the question."

"Yes well…"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry Charles…" Magneto whispered gently, staring into his old friends eyes. He was apologizing for breaking his heart, for aggravating him every year, for causing him pain, and most of all causing him to be in the chair. It didn't take a telepath to know that.

Carefully, Xavier leaned over and captured his enemies' lips. It was a short lived but heated kiss. "I forgive you."

* * *

Jean Gray was dead…

Charles stared at his book, silent. If only…

He remembered how she always supported and urged her professor to go after Magneto once more. Even as a teenager, she made sure they got alone time. This drew a grin on his face. Deciding to visit an empty grave, he stopped to see a figure in front of it. Logan?

No…it was Erik…he placed a white rose on the tomb and left silently, heartbroken for the girl he thought of as a daughter.

* * *

"So you and Mr. Lensherr never got back together?" Scott's daughter Rose asked with a ten year olds innocence.

Charles had just told her a simple version of all that happened. Unlike the other new students, she noticed how the professor looked at his enemy with longing in his eyes. How every time someone said Erik's name, a grin twitched at the corner of his mouth.

Watching the girl who had her mother's red hair, he smiled gently, "I fear not. Now, go to class before you're late." Rose smiled and nodded, waving bye as she took off.

Where was Magneto right now? Was he sitting in his lair, pondering over what Charles was doing? Was he planning an attack? Or was he in the park, watching others? Perhaps he was playing chess…

As he looked outside, he saw the clouds darken with sadness. The gates from far away shifted but there was no wind. Faintly he heard a magnetic hum. Smiling, Charles brought out the tea, waiting for old lover to return…

* * *

Review please! 


End file.
